Lyrical Improv
by GoldsworthyGontierGirl123
Summary: Ms. Dawes asks Eli and Imogen to demonstrate improv acting to the freshmen students based on the lyrics to the song that's played. How will this acting work out to benefit them?


**Hey! **

**So I wrote this in a hour, because I used the lengths of the songs mentioned to write each part, which is why the scenes are so small. Sorry about that. I'm not good at listening to music and writing.**

**This was originally going to be Eli and Clare with writing, but I felt Imogen and acting would be better for this type of story. But I will warn you, you may get confused becuase I did add in actual lyrics to the dialogue.**

**Now I'm a big shipper of both EClare and Emogen, so I didn't really choose a side. There're both pros and cons to both that make me unable to choose. So please don't think I've moved to Emogen completly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any song mentioned below. **

**Rambling over! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Now explain why we have to be here again…" Eli groaned, looking out at the freshmen students in the auditorium.<p>

"Eli, you know why," Imogen groaned back, mocking him.

"But I don't want to help teach theater to a bunch of ninth graders," Eli whined, sitting down in a chair back stage.

Imogen rolled her eyes. "Well, too bad. You were a ninth grader once. Do you think the juniors then were thrilled?"

"We didn't do this at my freshmen school," Eli glared at her, smirking to lighten the mood.

From on stage, the two could hear Ms. Dawes talk about the program. "And now to demonstrate some theatrical skills, I present Imogen Moreno and Eli Goldsworthy, the leads in the upcoming play."

Imogen stole Eli's smirk off his face. "Showtime."

Ms. Dawes continued to talk as Eli and Imogen strolled on the stage. "Now, Eli and Imogen will give you a preview of improvisation acting. Improv is where the actors must make up their lines on the spot, ad-libbing." She walked over to laptop on the side of the stage. "Now we have comprised a playlist of songs that both of them know. Based on the lyrics, Eli and Imogen will give an improv performance until I change the song." She smiled at the juniors. "Ready?"

Imogen gave a huge smile. "As I'll ever be." Eli just rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands in his khaki pockets.

Ms. Dawes double tapped the mouse. "And Action!"

**Bulletproof-Family Force 5**

"This is it," Imogen began. "I'm not going to be here when it's convenient for you. I'm going to go out and have some fun I deserve. I'm not letting you tell me what to do."

"You are a constant struggle and I'm tired of dealing."

Imogen eyed, an angry look on her face. "But we love each other, so what do we do?"

Eli smirked. "What do you think? Can we really stay like this? I'm leaving. It's what we both want."

She crossed her arms. "Okay, but let's get one thing straight." She poked his chest. "You won't be able to tell me what to do. I'm mess around however I want."

They were nose to nose, literally touching foreheads. They both seethed through their teeth, "This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof."

"Change," Ms. Dawes called out.

**The Drug In Me Is You- Falling In Reverse**

Imogen backed off of Eli, but gripped onto his arm. "They're onto us. We need to go." He could feel her shaking.

"We need to get them off our back. We can go to police," he suggested.

Imogen grabs his hand and pulled him to other side of the stage. "We can't. The people following us will know."

"What did you do?" Eli asked. She couldn't look him in the eye.

"I have a messed up past, okay? Did you hear that?" She made a rustling sound with her bracelets. "Oh, no. Feet don't fail me now…" She pulled him back to the other side.

"I would like to understand what's going on," Eli asked.

Imogen just sighed and released his hand. "What's the point of living life if it just contradicts?"

"Change!"

**Children Surrender- Black Veil Brides,**

"I know what you are," Imogen whispered, staring at Eli as he faced the other way. "You were born into the night."

Eli sighed. "You stay out of it. You can't know…"

"I want to know." She moved away her collar. "Take me human soul. Sink your teeth into forever."

Eli stepped forward towards her. "No. It'll just end up hurting you."

"I'm hurting myself!" she yelled. "I don't want to deal with that pain. I want my soul free… please?" She gave him sad eyes.

He shook his head. "We're still really young to be transforming you…" he sighed. "But I guess if sunlight burns, then children surrender."

"Change!"

**I Don't Care If You're Contagious- Peirce The Veil**

"Do you have to leave?" Imogen asked, gripping back onto his sleeve.

He couldn't look her in the eyes. He starred at the floor and took her hands in his. "I wouldn't if I had a choice. I'd bring you, too."

"They say if you wish upon a star, the wish comes true." She scoffed. "Remind me to kill the guy who said that."

"We don't need falling stars. As long as we're together," he kissed her hand, "we can chase away to dark."

She let out a small laugh at his comment. She found it cute. "I tried to convince my family that I'm okay about this…"

"But obviously not," Eli interrupted her. "But if you're both dying together, you sing while I drive."

"Change!"

**All I Want- A Day To Remember**

"Are you still listening to your iPod?" Eli asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry if I need something to deal with life," she rolled her eyes. "I keep things honest. I don't know when to keep things in or blurt them out. I always choose wrong."

"Well, we don't have to keep me wondering about you. "He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Words shouldn't be unspoken between us."

She let out a heavy sigh. "All I want to be able to help lonely people, because I've been there. I try to talk, but my big mouth gets me in trouble."

"You have your hopes up high…"

"And my head down low," she interrupted him.

"Change!"

**The Kill- Thirty Seconds to Mars**

Imogen fell to the floor, on her knees, fake tears falling from her eyes. Eli immediately went beside her. "I can't do this anymore."

"What are you talking about? Everything is going great," he disagreed.

"No, it's not," she cried. "No one cares anymore. It's just me…" She took a breath, looking up at Eli. "What would you do?"

Eli shook his head, embracing her. "Nothing, 'cause I'm not letting that happen."

Imogen looked away. "You know, you're the only one that cares, the only one I wanted to care."

"We both know you want more than what we have already…" Imogen's face blushed. Eli smirked. "What are you waiting for?"

"You can't be serious?" she whispered. "Look in my eyes. Your ability to not decide is killing me. I try to be someone who you would like, I did so much for you, but you didn't seem to care. I'm done. I'm either going to be me not at all." She pushed him away. "So come, break me down, because you're the one who's killing me."

Eli stared at her, wide-eyed. "You said you want more. I'm ready. You've broken me down. I'm not waiting anymore." He pulled her in more a long passionate kiss.

"Bravo!" Ms. Dawes applauded, causing an uproar of claps and whistles between the freshmen at the still kissing juniors. When they pulled apart, both of them had wide eyes and bright red blushes on their cheeks. They quickly stood up and bowed towards the audience. Imogen, smirking, grabbed Eli by his collar and dragged him back stage, causing more cat-call whistles.

When they got back stage, Imogen burst out laughing. "I've always wanted to do that."

"What? Musical improv?" Eli raised his eyebrow.

The smirk returned. She placed her index finger on his lips. "No. Have you blush." She pulled her finger down from his lips, tracing his chin down to the buttons on her polo, before turning around and walking away, leaving a confused and blushing Eli.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't want to make this a romance, just a little flirting between the two. <strong>

**So there you go. I hope you like it! Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
